


Easter Eggs

by cherrygoldlove



Series: Q's arse obsessions [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Easter, Easter Eggs, Egg Laying, Eggs, Kink, M/M, Oviposition, Rimming, Sex Toys, but ends up enjoying it, erotic birth of eggs, it's just a toy, jade eggs, kind of, not actual egg preg, sligh non con and coercion as q is relucant to try it, stone eggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/pseuds/cherrygoldlove
Summary: James bring's Q a surprising gift for Easter.*read the tags!*





	

It all started with a nice dinner, Bond actually cooking for them a fancy, two course meal with a desert on top. 

And a burgundy box.

A properly sized, white lidded box, tied with a black ribbon. It should've rang all Q's warning bells when he spotted it lying innocently on the coffee table, but as tired as he was, as happy as he was to have Bond back with him and the agent being grounded in London for whole Easter, he well, decided it couldn't be that bad.

Bond's previous gifts to him included wildly curved vibrators, a nice set of smooth as silk butt plugs in lovely shades of fuchsia (one of them he always kept at Qbranch to make cleanup easier and yes, he liked to be plugged up after Bond shot him up with hot cum - something about the dirty thrill he got out of parading with it inside around his department with none the wiser) and a cock ring he actually didn't much like, but tolerated from time to time.

There were also many other gifts, some innocent and nice (ties and some sweaters, tea sets) and some he heavily frowned upon (really Bond? Cock cage? Why don't you wear it yourself) and one he threw out - a polished, cherry wood paddle. He wasn't into spanking. 

So he thought now, that given his lover's wide spectrum of gift ideas and how nice was the set up, he only had himself to blame for the situation he was now in.

When he first opened up the gift box, they were lounging on the sofa. Full of good food, nursing a glass of Madeira and exchanging soft kisses once in awhile.

He was very pliant and aroused already, so even if he was slightly shocked and reluctant at first, he quickly agreed to maybe try it out later just to have his lover snog him properly right that moment.

So of course, Bond being himself, plied him with exactly what the boffin wanted - a long makeout and a nice, long coupling before he brought the boxed gift to the bedroom.

They went in easily enough, but now, couple hours later his body tightened up and here he was - propped up against the pillows, on his back, legs bent and spread with James lying between his thighs. Blue eyes glued to his flexing arsehole as he struggled to push out the first of the four beautiful, Jade eggs he currently had up his arse. 

James’ idea for a perfect gift from China for the Easter holidays.

It felt weird bordering on painful and definitely humiliating, but his cock was hard, which at this point was hard to understand for him.

“You're doing amazing, darling.”

James’ fingers were rubbing over his bulged out rim, smearing lube and cum around.

“I really, really hate you right now…” he gave another little push while groaning low in his throat, face growing even hotter when he heard his hole making squishy, wet, weird sounds.

“No, you don't.” James propped himself up on his elbows and leaned up Q's body, curling his head and taking in his mouth the tip of the hard cock, sucking gently.

“Boonddd…” Q moaned, hips twitching to push up into his lover's mouth and then keening unhappily when he felt the egg slide back inside his channel.

“You're so good, baby. You're doing so well…” Bond moved further up his body claiming a kiss over his open mouth, one hand caressing Q's milky thigh and then… 

Q tensed feeling the fingers nudge against his pucker, guiding the tip of the agent's straining cock to push at his hole a moment later. “No-!”

“Shh… just a taste, I won't.” And true to his word the cock just slid over Q's swollen muscle couple of times before moving away. Bond sliding back down too.

“Tell me how you feel, tell me how it feels.”

“It's… heavy, so heavy inside…” he couldn't help admitting. The eggs now felt enormous and heavy in his channel, pushed deep inside, hooked somewhere low in his belly with one of them pushing against his aching hole from the inside.

“Give me a push, darling.”

Trembling a little, he did. Tensing his stomach muscles, lifting his legs a bit to aid the move. He nearly jumped when he felt James’ tongue lapping at the jade and his rim.

He can only imagine how his hole looked now - swollen dark pink and stretched around green, shiny stone, white cum dripping around the edges where his flesh met the jade.

James’ tongue was now moving up, massaging over his taint before an open mouth closed up upon one of his testicles. He couldn't help gasping.

This evening was all an erotic torture, from the moment James fucked him sweetly and then turned him on his stomach in the guise of cleaning him up only to nudge the surprisingly warm and wet eggs against his hole, coaxing them in one after the other while whispering sweet nothings into Q's ear up, all up to this moment.

“Another one.”

And Q did, pushing once more and failing again when his concentration broke - James sucking on the side of his cock.

“I-I can't James. Not when you… ohhh…” he wasn't even able to finish his complaint, his lover's mouth distracting him again.

“You can, come on.”

And Q strained again and he felt his hole bloom open, the egg sliding out, almost, almost there “Ughh…” his strength left him, his pucker contracting hard forcing the egg back inside.

“Another.” James was back laying flat between his legs, thumbs pulling his arse cheeks apart.

Lifting up on his elbows and letting his knees fall apart wide, Q pushed. The slick stone was almost out again, just millimeters and the thickest part would be out, but he felt he wouldn’t be able to hold this push for much longer. He wanted it out. Now. He made a low sound in his throat, painful and drawn out and it must’ve convinced James to finally help him out. The agent’s fingers moving to the top of his stretched thin rim and applying soft pressure there. Just enough to force the widest part of the egg past the vulnerable muscle so it could start to close up on the egg’s slimmer side. 

Q fell back on the pillows in relief, panting loudly.

“You’re wicked, James.” he whispered out when he finally caught his breath, eyes open but unseeing as he stared at the ceiling. 

“And you’re perfect.” 

He looked down at his body when he felt a hot, slick weight settle in the slight dip of his navel.

Egg.

It was so weird to see it now.

It has been inside him, warmed up with his own body heat. And it looked small and enormous at the same time.

With a trembling hand he reached to it with his fingertips, the stone smooth and slick under his touch.

James was hovering over him again a moment later, Cheshire cat grin on his face before he leaned in, seeking his lips and then kissing him softly, without a rush.

“Three more to go, love.” he said once they parted.

Q groaned, head falling back on the pillow and rolling to the side.

It was exhausting, just this one, he didn’t know how he’d manage three more he could feel in his channel, a heavy, rolling presence.

“Up you go, darling, all fours now. The first one was for me, but the other ones are for you.”

Although reluctant, Q let himself be re-positioned and soon found himself kneeling on the bed, knees spread wide and arms straight to support his upper body, James draped over his back.

The move was slow, the boffin stopping once every so often when the gravity made the objects embedded deep in his lower belly move providing friction and pressure. Finally getting to the position James wanted him in, he could understand what this all was about.

The eggs rolled and pressed deliciously on the front of his channel, nudging his prostate just right, and their combined weight against his rim from the inside being an intriguing experience, but highly pleasurable one as it turned out.

Head bent, he felt his hips curl up under himself out of their own volition, enhancing the feeling. He could hear and feel James chuckling in his ear, breath warm and tickling against his cheek. 

The blond had the palm of one hand placed flat against the boffin’s stomach while the other reached between the slim thighs from the front, teasing and rubbing Q’s puckering entrance.

“Good?”

“Yesss… damn you, yes.” Q hissed out, cock bobbing and leaking profusely. He was quite sure that if or when he comes, there’d be nothing left to shoot, he was dripping so bad now.

“I swear I can feel them in you.” James’ palm slid lower on Q’s stomach, nudging between the boffin’s stomach and cock and pushed fiercer against the brunet’s lower belly.

Q knew it was impossible, or at least, hardly probable, but it sounded so hot in James’ mouth.

He trembled hard when aided by gravity, the second egg slid further down making his hole open wide, almost, almost there, almost slipping out.

James shifted a little, his thighs now bracketing Q’s own ones, his hot, hard cock nudging Q’s back and the hand from between Q’s legs moved to caress the inside of his thighs. The position now allowing him to guide the slim body, helping to curl in the hips again, applying gentle, sliding pressure to the boffin’s stomach.

“Almost there, darling…” he coaxed, and Q mentally forced his hole to open up.

The egg fell down onto the beddings with a soft plop, accompanied with Q’s breathless moan.

It felt so good that he struggled to catch his breath for a long moment, body clenching and trembling in James’ sure hold.

“Look down now, look.” James whispered in his ear and Q did, opening his eyes he didn’t really know when he shut, he looked between his thighs.

The egg gleamed wetly in the sparse, bedroom light, the bedding turning dark with the moisture. The feeling was surreal. 

“You feel the rest of them shifting in you? Do you feel them sliding down, heavy and pressing?”

“Yes…”

Bond then moved them, shifting Q’s thighs further apart and again curling his hips under while he reached to Q’s quivering hole.

“You’re so open, so ready. All hot and wet.”

Q jerked hard when he felt James fingers touching, circling behind his balls, where another egg was just about to crown, all his senses in overload, almost oversensitivity now. 

He felt his hole bloom open, ready to give up the heavy burden as a shiver went past him. And he felt it slip down, crowning, but for some reason refusing to fully drop out. He whined unhappily when some part of him understood it - James’ fingers were not allowing the egg to drop, holding it there, firmly in place.

He strained, pushing harder, trying to shift his legs further apart, but unable to due to James’ thighs still boxing him in.

His cock jumped, a trickle of sperm dripping out. He was so close, so close.

And then James moved his hand away and Q screamed as he felt the egg slip out finally, quickly followed by the second one as a hard orgasm crashed through his body.

If it wasn’t for the blond he would have fallen face first onto the bed, but instead he was gently guided down and laid on his side, big palms caressing his back, gentling him down from the powerful high.

“You did so good, so good, darling. You’re perfect.”

Panting hard he wasn’t sure if he really heard the slick, harsh moves behind himself or the splatter of cum landing on his back and across his arse. He came to only when a warm, wet flannel touch his rim making him flinch. It was too much. 

He twitched and twisted, as James cleaned him up, trembled when the material swiped across his taint and rubbed his balls, gasped when it smoothed over his limp penis. But soon enough it was all over, and the next thing he realised he was being cradled in a warm, sure embrace and a kiss was being pressed against his forehead.

“Happy Easter, love.”

 

*

If someone noticed Bond keep calling Q ‘mother hen’ or ‘dragoness’ more often than before and if someone noticed the fierce blush blooming all over the serious Quartermaster’s face and down the slim neck, no one dared to comment.

 

*

 

 

 Happy Easter 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it as much as Q did!
> 
> \---- IMPORTANT!  
>  **Please don't try it at home!  
> **  
>  Safe, sane and consensual and you always want something to be sticking out when using sex toys and please do read up on porous/nonporous materials of your toys!


End file.
